This invention relates generally to a safety control system for use in mobile vehicles driven by a throttle controlled internal combustion engine.
In more particular aspects this invention relates to a safety control system, which brings the throttle controlled internal combustion engine speed to idle, upon application of vehicle brakes, or upon return of throttle control lever to the idling position, irrespective of the position of the throttle control cable.
When braking an automobile, the drive automatically takes his foot off the throttle pedal and then applies the brakes. Therefore, during the braking operation, the engine throttle is permitted to return to its idling position. In some of the recreational type vehicles this sequence of operation is not necessarily followed. For example, on a motorcycle, during a panic stop, the driver may try to apply brakes with the engine throttle wide open, thus affecting the distance in which the vehicle can be stopped. Also, an even more dangerous condition can exist in a recreational type vehicle like a snowmobile, where due to ambient conditions, quite frequently, the throttle control can become frozen in a partially or fully open position. Since the snowmobile brakes are not capable of stopping the vehicle against the engine power, this might result in a serious accident. Also, with the throttle control cable frozen in an open throttle position if the driver is thrown off the snowmobile, the snowmobile will continue moving, leaving the driver stranded possibly in deep snow and in a remote region.